


Studying

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [21]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Studying

Books, highlighters, pens and miscellaneous papers are all strewn across the dining room table. You’re overwhelmed with homework and you suddenly begin to regret your decision to return to school. You spend more time with your nose in books than with Sam. If he was out on a job it wouldn’t bother you so much, but the moment you enrolled in college he tells you he’s going to be home. Secretly you hope he’ll only be there for a month or so, but this time he’s been home for three months, so far. **  
**

Maybe tea will relieve some of this stress. The chair scrapes across the wooden floor as you stand up. You sigh as you look down at your mess and then head to the kitchen. You fill your electric kettle with water and turn it on. You grab your favorite tea and some honey. You go to grab your favorite mug but it’s still dirty so you grab another mug. Of course the mug you grab happens to be the gag gift you gave Sam for his birthday. “Drake the Snake”. What were you thinking?

You sit at the table, rubbing your temples as the water begins to boil. Your lids start to feel heavy and soon you’re asleep at the kitchen table.

“Babygirl.” Sam gently nudges you. “I think the water is cold.”

You groan as you lift your head, but still have your eyes closed.

“I started the kettle again.” Sam pulls up a chair and sits across from you. “You should get some rest,” he urges.

“I still have to study,” you say as you yawn.

“When is your exam?” Sam stands up when he hears the click that signals that the water has reached the perfect temperature. He picks up the kettle and pours the water over your infuser and sits back down as the tea steeps.

“In two days.”

“How far have you gotten?”

“About half way. Honestly, I was much better at this when I was in high school.”

“Babygirl that was over fifteen years ago.”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t a great student.”

“Still, don’t beat yourself up over it. Maybe I can help you.”

You stifle a laugh. Sam would be so lost that there would be no point in having him assist you.

“Babe, I doubt you can help. The subject matter is a bit out of your range of knowledge.”

“I don’t have to know the answers, I just have to keep you focused and motivated.” He grabs your hand and squeezes. “So, what do you say? Are you willing to accept my services as your tutor?”

“I can’t afford a tutor.” You chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I work pro bono.” Sam stands up and grabs the mug. He turns it around and laughs. “Didn’t think this mug would actually get any use.”

“Well, someone had to use it.”

Sam places the infuser on the mug and watches as the tea pours from the bottom of the infuser into the mug. He grabs honey and once the tea is completely transferred into the mug he pours the honey into the mug. You watch his as he mixes the honey into the tea with a spoon. You have to admit that you love it when he spoils you like this.

You grab the mug as he offers it to you.

“I think you should take a break from schoolwork today, go to bed.”

You look at him as if he just suggested you kick a puppy. “But Sam…”

“I’m not having it. After you’re done with your tea, you’re headed to bed.”

Sam begins to tell you fantastic stories about his last trip and even the aftermath of it. He tells his dad jokes, which you admit to liking more than you should. Occasionally he takes your hand in his and rubs the top of it with his thumb. Once you’re done with your tea, Sam stands up and pulls you up by the hand.

“C’mon, sleep time.”

“Are you going to tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story?” you mock.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re very needy?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re bossy?” You pout.

“Well, the one person that has, seems to enjoy it a whole lot; especially when she’s strapped to the bed.”

Your cheeks redden as you think about all those nights you spent tied to the bed and gagged. Think on all those time he spread you open and teased you with his thick cock. If you weren’t so exhausted right now you’d beg to ride his cock, or at least beg him to fuck you until you’re sore.

“What are you thinking about, babygirl?” Sam looks at you with a smirk as if he can read your mind.

“Nothing,” you respond too quickly for him to believe you.

“Of course.”

You step into the bedroom and immediately feel the pull of the bed. Right now the bed seems more attractive than Sam, regardless of what you rather be doing. Sam sees that you’re ready to collapse on the bed and lets go of your hand. You practically run to the bed and plop onto it. You don’t bother getting undressed, you’re simply too tired to give a fuck.

The next morning you awake to Sam still curled up around you. You enjoy the feeling of his body pressed against yours, but you have to study. You slip out of bed and head back downstairs into the dining room.

You immediately regret your decision, but you have to. If you keep postponing it, you might as well drop out of college. You pull up your chair and sit back down at the table. You begin to shuffle around papers in the hopes of getting organized. You open up your book and pull out the highlighter.

You’re way too into your work to notice Sam standing across from you.

“Do I have to tie you up to the bed?”

“Only if you make it worth it.”

“So, what’s the subject?”

You hesitate before responding. You can already hear the slew of comments from him. “Biology.”

He raises a brow and smirks. “Oh, I can easily help you with that? Is there another part of anatomy?”

“For chrissakes, Sam.” You roll your eyes as he pulls up a chair next to you.

“How about after every chapter I quiz you and if you have the answers right, I give you a kiss?”

“Sam, you don’t even know the answers yourself.”

“I know damn well they have self check quizzes in these.” He’s right, they do, but you know his plan will only distract you.

You look over your pile of papers and then at your book. You contemplate his offer and finally relent. “Fine.”

He gives you a huge smile and takes the book from you. He flips to the end of the fourth chapter and begins to question you.

“What is the nucleus composed of?”

“Protons and neutrons.”

“Good.” He kisses your cheek. “Next question. What is taxonomy?”

“The discipline of identifying and naming organisms according to certain rules.”

“Attagirl.” This time he kisses your lips. “The term entropy refers to?”

You’re quiet for a while as you go over all the possible options. He looks at you convinced that you’d get it wrong.

“Hmm, the relative amount of disorganization in a system?” You squeeze your eyes closed as you prepare yourself for his negative response.

“Correct.” Sam caresses your cheek and just as you lean in for another kiss he turns your head and plants a kiss on your neck, sending shivers up your spine.

“If the whole study session is going to be like this I’m in heaven.”

“We’ll see. I still have plenty more questions.” Sam flips through the self tests in various chapters and finds another one.

You get the answer right and he whispers in your ear to remove your shirt. You begin to blush knowing full well where this is headed. He picks you up and lays you on the table. He slides his hand down the valley of your breasts. You gasp as he kisses his way down to your belly button.

Another question and he unzips your pants and kisses you just about your pubic area. You run your fingers through his hair and moan out for more.

“Not until you answer these questions correctly.” He moves onto the next one, but this time you got it wrong. You grabbed his arm and pleaded for him to continue. He shook his head and went on to another question. There was no way he’d take it easy on you, not when he had you where he wanted you.

“Sam, you can’t just do that.”

“I can and I did. Give me a correct answer and you get another kiss.”

You groan, but you wait on his new question. This one you got right, but instead of continuing from where he started, he started from the beginning. You practically cried in frustration as you felt his lips press against your cheek.

Question after question he kissed you and this time you were determined to get them right. He returned to your pelvis and rubbed your sex. You answered the other question correctly and you felt your pants and panties slide off. He spreads your legs and kisses your inner thigh. You tighten your grip on his hair until he’s hissing in pain.

“If you keep that up, you won’t get anything.”

Another question and your other thigh was kissed. You begin to think he won’t ever go all the way and are almost tempted to get an answer wrong just to end the torture.

He peers up at you from between your legs. “All that studying has made me hungry. How about you let me eat a little breakfast? It’s the most important meal of the day.”

“Made you tired? I’m the one trying to answer these fucking questions.”

“C’mon, babygirl, it’s the most important meal of the day. Are you really going to let me starve?” He pouts at you and you roll your eyes.

You begin to get up when he presses you back down. “Uh, uh, uh. That’s not the breakfast I’m talking about.” He winks at you and licks a stripe between your folds. Your breath catches as his lips wrap around your clit. You buck into his face as you rake your fingers through his hair. He slips his hands under your ass and buries his face deeper into your sex. You feel his tongue press against your clitoris and you muffle your scream with your arm.

“I don’t think so, babygirl.” He gets up and holds your arms above your head with one arm, while sliding the fingers of his other hand between your slit. You bite your lip and you feel his fingers slip into your sex. He crooks his fingers and presses against your g-spot until your come is dripping down his fingers.

“Thanks for the breakfast,” he says moments before sucking your juices off his fingers.

You’re too exhausted to respond. Sam just smiles at you as he stands up. You know that look, you love that look. He stands up and spreads your legs a bit more and steps closer to you.

“You’ve done a great job, babygirl. Time for me to treat you.” You feel the tip of his head against your sex. You whimper as you arch your back. He slowly pushes past your folds, knowing that it always takes you a bit to adjust to his girth when you haven’t been intimate in a while. Your nails cut into his back as you drag them down. He leans in and you part your lips ready for his tongue to slip past, but that’s not where he’s headed. He bites into your neck and you let out a loud moan. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him in closer as he sucks on your neck. You can feel his tongue lick where he had just been sucking on.

You loosen your grip from around his waist when you sense that he wants to thrust in deeper. He leans over you and he pulls back and snaps his hips against yours. The faster he goes that louder you get. The beads of sweat roll down his face and fall onto your chest.

“Sam, I’m so fucking close.” You moan out as he speeds up. You’re almost in a daze when you feel his hand gently wrap around your neck. He’s getting rougher and you’re just about ready to come. You get ready to scream and he smashes his lips against yours. He swallows every scream as your walls tighten around his shaft.

He loses his rhythm as he draws closer to his climax. He grunts with every thrust. Your kiss deepens as his thrusts do the same. You are about to hit your second orgasm when you feel his body tense just before the release. You moan in unison and once he finishes emptying himself inside you, he collapses on top of you.

It’s a while before he can muster up enough energy to roll off of you and you whimper as he does so.

“No,” you say lazily.

Sam looks at you and chuckles, “I think we need some recovery time, and maybe to clean the dinner table after.”

“Nonsense, the table is perfect clean.” You laugh as you snuggle up to him.

“So, do you think you’ll pass the exam now?” He kisses your forehead as he squeezes you.

“Most likely. I’m also positive I’m going to get wet once I begin to associate these questions with sex.”

“It’s worth it though.”

“We’ll see.”

“I think we should actually get breakfast now, babygirl.” Sam starts to get up but you pull him back down.

“No, it’s best to rest in between meals.” You give him your best puppy dog eyes and he relents.

“Fine, but only for a few minutes.”

You smile and begin to kiss his neck. You can get used to this new arrangement. You have to admit, Sam is a better study partner than any you’ve ever had in the past.

“We should do this more often, Sam.”

“Only if you promise to study harder.”

“Of course.”


End file.
